sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Games page
The games page is where users go to find a game to play. There are always thousands of people playing games, and they are ordered by the number of people playing in each game. The front page can have games with more than a thousand people playing in different servers. Popularity The games page includes a list of the games which currently have people playing in them, sorted by the number of people playing each game. Many of the games which make it to the front page have several hundred players in the game, and often this can be in the thousands. Though, whilst browsing the front page games, users should note that there are a large number of games and therefore if a user is unable to find a game that interests them on the front page, hit the "Next" button at the bottom of the page to see more great games! Sorting Take a look at the left side, see the list of things under 'Browse'? Using these links, you can search for exactly the kind of game you want to play. Browse The blue links at the top give you the options to go to the * Relevance: Sorted using previous games played. * Top Earning: Sorted by those that earn the most from sales on their game. * Popular: Sorted by the most people at the place first. * Most Favorited: Sorted by the number of favorites the place has. * Featured: Games that are run by the ROBLOX team on the ROBLOX account. * My Favorites: Games that a user has favorited. * Recent Games: A list of most recently visited games. Time For each option users select from the Browse section above Time, they can select when. For example, if users set it to 'Most Popular' and 'All-time' it will show games that have the most number of visits ever. It works with all the time options. Genres Using the Genres section users can narrow down what type of place they want to see. This defaults to All but users can select things like Medieval to see just Medieval themed places, or Comedy, or Wild West places. Feeling like a little Modern Military? This will let users pick exactly which ones they see in the Games list. * All * Building * Horror * Town & City * Military * Comedy * Medieval * Adventure * Sci-fi * Naval * FPS * RPG * Sports * Fighting * Western Trivia * Personal servers used to be on the games page, until they were removed during the summer of 2015. The reason for this update was because the ROBLOX developers earned no profit from them, according to former ROBLOX administrator Shedletsky, as many developers had created non-BC versions of their BC-only games so players would just play the non-BC place, therefore maximizing the developers' profits. * During the introduction of Dynamic Lighting, the games page had white bars on the side of it, featuring games with Dynamic Lighting such as BloxBurg with LIGHTING and Dynamically Lit Gear War. * Some users use scams to get games on the front page. See also * Blog: New Algorithms for the Games Page Category:Websites Category:Roblox